Red Star
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, una pequeña promesa y un secreto oculto con toda el alma. Una estrella que guía en una abrumadora oscuridad, y un amor que vive a pesar de la muerte - SoulxMaka One-shot TH UA


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.**

_Una pequeña historia de amor trágica, pero que al final no es tan trágica (?). Me llegó en un momento de sueño total y no dudé en escribirla, quiero agradecer a TAKAGI por ser una excelente mangaka que siempre me logra inspirar con sus mangas (por cierto, les recomiendo leer su one-shot, se llama Anya Kouro y este fic está inspirado en él). Espero y les guste, ¡tengan a la mano un pañuelo, porque hasta yo lloré al escribirlo! xD._

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Red Star**

&.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi…

Ya era tarde, y apenas estaba saliendo del Shibusen. Me había entretenido más de la cuenta, y todo por el estúpido castigo que Asuza-sensei me había impuesto por _volarme_ las clases con Black Star.

Suspiré cansado, mientras que esperaba a que el tren pasara para poder abordarlo y llegar de una vez a casa. Si llegaba demasiado tarde, mi madre me mataría y Wes se burlaría de mí por el resto de mi vida…

Y fue entonces, cuando la miré.

Ella se encontraba allí, con un simple uniforme de mi escuela – camisa blanca estilo marinerito y falda de tablones azul marino –. Encima, para protegerse del frio, usaba una chaqueta amarilla con negro. Miraba sin mirar las vías del tren, mientras que su cabello, recogido en dos coletas, se ondeaba al aire junto con su falda.

La miré fijamente durante un rato, perdiéndome en sus inexpresivos ojos color jade, hasta que de pronto, ella dio un paso en frente, cruzando la línea amarilla de precaución…

- ¡Hey! ¡¡Cuidado!! – grité, mientras que corría hacia ella, extendiendo mi mano.

Logré agarrarla rápidamente del brazo, para luego jalarla hacia un lugar más seguro. Ella perdió el equilibrio por culpa del peso de su mochila y se golpeó contra mi pecho. El tren pasó, veloz detrás de ella, alzando ligeramente su ropa al igual que sus cabellos, los cuales me hicieron cosquillas en mi cara.

Ella parpadeó, perpleja, para luego mirar detrás de sí, confundida.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Grité, molesto – ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

- Oh… lo lamento… me estaba quedando dormida – susurró, para luego separarse de mí y regresar a su lugar.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras que volteaba a ver a mí alrededor. No había nadie más en la estación, por lo que sólo estábamos ella y yo. Genial, compartiría el vagón junto con una loca-emo-suicida…

… Cuando logré sentarme, suspiré nuevamente, para luego ver el paisaje alejándose rápidamente. Me quedé absorto en este, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de unas hojas cambiándose me llamó la atención.

La chica se encontraba frente a mí, con la luz del crepúsculo pegándole con delicadeza la espalda. Miraba sin mirar un delgado libro color crema, el cual tenía una estrella roja pintada en la portada. Ella dejó su separador entre las hojas, pero no le cambió en el resto del viaje.

No sé porque, pero en ningún momento dejé de verla. Sus finas facciones aún tenían un poco de niñez en ellas, por lo que lo más seguro es que fuese de un grado menor que yo. Miré sus rubios cabellos mecerse con gracia al ligero viento que entraba en el vagón y sus cejas fruncidas, tratando de captar la información del texto. Cuando la parada final llegó, ella metió el libro en su mochila, sin embargo, al levantarse este se cayó. Lo recogí rápidamente, pero antes de decirle algo, ella ya había desaparecido.

- Que chica más rara… - murmuré para mí mismo. Observé con detenimiento la portada del libro que se encontraba en mis manos.

'_The Red Star'_, ese era el título del libro. La autora se llamaba Kami Albarn…

_Albarn… ¿dónde había escuchado antes ese apellido?_

Me encogí de hombros, para luego guardar el libro en mi mochila. Cuando volviese a ver a esa chica se lo entregaría. Lo más seguro es que quisiera terminar de leerlo, ya que había dejado el separador justo en la mitad…

… Martillé con mis dedos mi pierna izquierda, al ritmo de la música rock que sonaba desde mi Ipod.

Seguía esperando el tren, y como siempre, llegaría tarde a casa. Nuevamente fui castigado, esta vez, sin razón alguna. Black había enfermado y no había venido al Shibusen, pero por alguna extraña razón Asuza-sensei adoraba verme en la sala de castigos muriendo de aburrimiento…

Aunque bueno, no me había aburrido tanto. Había estado leyendo el libro que se le había caído a la chica la otra vez. Parecía más un cuento para niños, pero debía de admitirlo, era interesante.

La historia era sobre dos pequeños hermanos. La menor estaba enferma, y sabía que pronto iba a morir, pero antes quería poder tener una estrella roja que siempre brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, y su hermano, quien amaba mucho a su hermanita, había agarrado un bote, para después comenzar a navegar por todo el universo buscando la estrella roja de su hermana…

Un suspiro me hizo despegar la vista del libro. La chica acababa de subir al tren, para luego sentarse en el lugar de siempre. Cerré el libro, dejando el separador donde ella lo había dejado y extendí el libro.

- Hey, se te cayó esto ayer – dije.

Ella volteó a verme sorprendida, para luego parpadear.

- ¿Perdón?

- Se te cayó tu libro ayer cuando te bajaste, quise dártelo pero ya no te alcancé…

- Oh, no te preocupes, de todas maneras ya no iba a leerlo – susurró con una nota de tristeza en la voz –, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

- ¿Estás segura…?

- Sí, descuida – me dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el paisaje que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que al fin, justo antes de que llegáramos a la estación, decidí romperlo de la manera más común que conocía.

- Mi nombre es Soul Evans – me presenté.

Ella sonrió.

- El mío es Maka Albarn, mucho gusto – dijo, para después pararse de su asiento y salir del vagón.

La miré desaparecer entre la gente de la estación, para luego voltear a ver al libro que se encontraba entre mis manos. _Albarn…_ ¿acaso era su mamá la autora…?

… Miré a Kid, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar.

- Oh, sí, ya sé quien es – dijo, después de un rato.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté.

- Sí, su padre es Spirit Albarn, es el maestro de Química que da en terceros – me dijo –. Su hija es Maka Albarn, va en primero apenas, es un año menor que nosotros.

- ¿Y qué hay de su madre?

- Murió de cáncer hace cinco años.

- Oh… - me limité a decir, ¿qué se supone que se decía cuando te contaban algo como eso?

- ¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en ella, Soul? – me pregunto Black Star, curioso.

- Me regaló un libro el otro día en el tren. Dijo que ya no lo iba a leer, creo que lo escribió su madre – susurré.

- ¿Tú? ¿Leyendo un libro? ¡Sí, claro, y yo pasaré con 10 este año en matemáticas! – dijo Black en tono burlón.

- Nunca tientes a la suerte – le amenazó Kid serio.

- Puedes traer el fin del mundo antes de lo esperado – seguí yo con burla.

Black Star frunció el ceño, para después sonreír malévolamente y lanzarme un poco de su almuerzo…

… Bufé molesto, mientras que miraba impaciente la hora de mi reloj.

Nuevamente llegaría tarde, y todo por el estúpido castigo de Asuza que nos puso a Black y a mí por lanzarnos comida. Entré rápidamente al vagón, dejándome caer en mi asiento de siempre. Suspiré mientras que revolvía mis cabellos y me relajaba en mi lugar…

- ¿Qué tal va la lectura? – me preguntó una voz suave y melodiosa.

Volteé a ver a la persona que me habló. Maka me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, sentada frente a mí en la esquina del vagón.

- Eh… bien… - murmuré, nervioso –. Logré llegar a la parte donde los astronautas se burlan de él por buscar una estrella roja. Según ellos, el brillo que vemos de una está muy alejado, por lo cual la estrella ya podría estar muerta…

- Wow… me sorprende que no lo hayas dejado.

- Por un momento pensé hacerlo – admití, sonrojado –. Pero cuando empecé a leerlo en voz alta me gustó el significado de las palabras en cada párrafo y… bueno, heme aquí, deseando saber que hará el niño en la próxima página.

Maka se rió quedamente, para luego voltear a ver hacia el paisaje que se encontraba detrás de ella. Suspiró, y luego agarró sus cosas, lista para bajarse.

- Espero y te guste el final – me dijo sonriente.

Y después, se fue…

… No sé en qué momento comencé a llegar demasiado tarde a mi casa, pero poco me importaba.

Mientras que me encontrara a Maka, allí, sentada frente a mí en aquel estrecho vagón, nada me importaba.

Todas las tardes, antes de llegar a la estación, le contaba un fragmento del libro. Ella me decía que le agradaba como hacía las voces de los personajes y como narraba cada cosa que el protagonista hacía. Yo simplemente me limitaba a sonrojarme y seguir leyendo, nunca nadie me había dicho lo que ella me decía.

Eso pronto se volvió en una rutina para los dos. Los días en que ella faltaba o yo faltaba se me eran eternos, y no podía dejar de contar las horas hasta volver a ver su rostro feliz y contento. Mis padres me regañaban por llegar tarde, pero después de acostumbraron y no me dijeron nada.

Al parecer, estaban notando un cambio en mí.

Comencé a leer más libros, ya que era la única forma de saciar mi hambre de querer seguir leyendo el libro de la mamá de Maka. Sólo lo leía cuando ella estaba presente, nada más. Era nuestro libro especial. Cuando terminaba de leer las páginas que ella me pedía, platicábamos sobre cosas más triviales, logrando conocernos cada vez un poco más.

Descubrí que ella odiaba el salmón, ya que era alérgica a este. Que su más grande sueño era poder ir a Nueva York y conocer la Gran Manzana. Que era totalmente fan de la banda _Abingdon Boys School_. Que su nombre era una forma de escribir "Guadaña" en japonés. Que tenía una gatita llamada Blair y que su cumpleaños era el 24 de Diciembre.

Pero sin duda, el mayor descubrimiento de todos, fue el saber que me estaba enamorando de ella cada día más. De su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su risa, de su aroma, de sus labios… todo en ella me gustaba.

Y era por eso mismo, que la amaba, que las despedidas siempre dolían.

Nunca le había dicho mis sentimientos, y no lo haría. No quería que se sintiera extraña y se apartara de mí, puesto que no sabía si ella me amaba como yo a ella.

Por eso es que siempre guardaría mis sentimientos como el mayor de mis secretos…

… Cerré el libro en cuanto terminé de leer el fragmento que ella me había pedido.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos? – me preguntó divertida.

- Rojos – le respondí casi al instante –, ¿por qué?

- Parecen borgoña – admitió un poco nerviosa –. Pero… son rojos como la estrella del niño…

- Eso creo – sonreí.

- ¿Soul? – murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro – respondí sin dudar, con el corazón latiendo ferozmente contra mi pecho.

- ¿Prometes contarme el final de ese libro, no importa lo que pase?

La miré fijamente durante un rato, para después sonreír ampliamente.

- Te lo prometo.

Ella me sonrió, para después abrir los ojos y mirar sin mirar hacia el frente. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus miradas vacías, las cuales, a pesar de no decir nada, a la vez lo decían todo.

Suspiré mientras que alzaba mi mano que tenía el libro hacia mi cara cuando los rayos del crepúsculo la golpearon con delicadeza. Medio cerré los ojos cuando un destello se originó desde el diamante que colgaba del separador de hojas, el cual aún no le había regresado a Maka.

- Hey, Maka, no te regresé tu separador… - murmuré.

- Puedes quedártelo también – me respondió ella sonriente.

- ¿No lo vas a necesitar para leer?

- No, descuida, yo ya no leo.

- Oh… bueno, al menos mira el destello que produce con el sol, es lindo – le dije mientras que le pasaba el objeto.

Ella dudó, pero extendió la mano de manera temblorosa. Nuestros dedos se rozaron en el aire, y antes de que pusiese reaccionar, el separador cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo la mirada fijamente, totalmente sorprendido, mientras que ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Trató de sonreírme a pesar de que las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

- Perdón, sé que debí de habértelo dicho antes – susurró.

No le respondí.

- Es una extraña enfermedad, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre. Me la diagnosticaron dos años después de la muerte de mi madre – me explicó con la voz entrecortada –. Ya no puedo ver, mi vista se ah ido deteriorando con el paso del tiempo. Ahora sólo puedo guiarme por el movimiento de las sombras, aunque no falta mucho para que todo se vuelva oscuridad…

- Maka…

- Lo lamento – susurró, agarrando rápidamente su mochila –, pero yo… nunca eh podido ver tu rostro…

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ella salió del vagón rápidamente, dejándome totalmente aturdido en mi lugar…

… Me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la estación de tren.

Había estado buscando a Maka por toda la escuela, más sin embargo, nunca la encontré. Ni en el patio ni en su salón. Su padreo hoy no había ido a trabajar, y mi única opción de verla era en el vagón. _Nuestro _vagón.

Estaba por dar vuelta en la esquina del tercer piso del Shibusen, cuando de pronto, choqué de cara contra Ox Ford, un compañero de clase, cayendo de sentón al suelo.

- ¡Fíjate, Evans! – me gritó molesto.

- Lo lamento – dije, un tanto irritado mientras que me levantaba de mi lugar.

- ¡¿Crees que esto se arregla con un _lo lamento_?! ¡¡Acabas de hacerme perder el collar que le tenía preparado a mi Kim!!

- Pues lo siento, ¿sí? Ahorita estoy un poco apurado…

- Oh… así que vas a ver a la cieguita esa, ¿eh? Ya me enteré que te andas viendo con la hija ciega del maestro de Química. No sé cómo es que has podido caer tan bajo E… - comenzó a decir, pero ya no lo dejé terminar porque de pronto le metí un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se cayera de sentón al suelo, con la nariz sangrando.

- ¡¡Nunca te atrevas a hablar así de Maka!! – grité, furioso.

Lo próximo que supe, es que ya nos encontrábamos en el suelo, golpeándonos con fuerza…

… Llegué entre jadeos a la estación del tren. Por suerte, había logrado alcanzar el vagón que siempre partía a la hora en la que Maka y yo nos veíamos. Nunca había odiado tanto los castigos de Asuza-sensei.

Entré a este y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, esperándola. Esperé, esperé y esperé, hasta que las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró cuando la entrada se cerró. Era el único que iba en el vagón. Volteé hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Maka en cualquier lado. No estaba. Un mal presentimiento se formó dentro de mí…

… Maka no se presentó a la escuela al otro día, ni al día siguiente. Ni siquiera fue a nuestro vagón.

Sus amigas no sabían nada de ella, y estaban igual de preocupadas que yo. Black Star y Kid no me dijeron nada cuando dejé de comer o de prestar atención a clases. Yo seguía pensando en mi pequeño angelito de cabello rubio como el oro.

Pasó una semana, y justo cuando yo ya me estaba encaminando hacia la estación de tren, un hombre pelirrojo me detuvo y me miró fijamente. En cierta parte, me recordaba a…

- ¿Spirit-sensei? – pregunté, atónito.

- Eres Evans, ¿verdad? – me preguntó con la voz neutra.

- Esto… s-sí, ¿por…? – susurré nervioso, quería preguntar de Maka pero me daba un poco de miedo. Logré armarme de valor después de un rato de silencio –, disculpe, ¿puedo preguntarle cómo está Maka?

Él me miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de dolor y de tristeza. Eso me hizo temblar, y pronto, el mal presentimiento que había sentido hace unos días regresó con mayor intensidad.

- Ella… ella… Maka está muerta.

Lo miré fijamente, sin comprender.

- ¿Q-qué…?

- Hace ocho días la atropellaron cuando salía de la estación del tren. Estuvo en terapia intensiva, pero… ella… ya no pudo soportarlo más… - susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Sentía como si todo comenzase a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. ¿Maka muerta? Esto debía de ser una broma, ¿verdad? Ella no podía… ella no podía estar…

"_Ya no puedo ver, mi vista se ah ido deteriorando con el paso del tiempo... no falta mucho para que todo se vuelva oscuridad…"_

Me la imaginé allí, corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su vista nublada, la oscuridad apoderándose cada vez más y más de ella… y de pronto, el golpe fatídico. Ni lo vio venir, ni lo sintió. Por mi culpa fue que ella cruzó esa calle sin fijarse o sin pedir ayuda. Por mi culpa fue que ella sufrió antes de morir, que sufrió todos los días en los que nos vimos tratando de guardarme su secreto…

Mi corazón dejó de latir, y por un instante, creí que yo también moriría.

- Maka… te dejó algo antes de… - la voz de Spirit se quebró –. Es una carta, me pidió de favor que te la entregara.

Asentí mientras aceptaba el sobre, aún sin salir del shock…

… Cuando me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en aquel vagón vacío que antes había presenciado las horas de lectura que Maka y yo compartíamos, abrí el sobre y me dispuse a leer, como si eso fuese a aliviar la pena que sentían mi alma y mi corazón…

"_Soul._

_No sé cuando vayas a leer esto, sólo espero que cuando lo hagas, estés bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Mi tía me ayudó a escribir esto, papá no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, y yo tampoco…_

_Sólo quería decirte que gracias. Gracias de verdad, por todo. Sé que te lastimé al ocultarte mi secreto, pero… no podía evitarlo. No quería verte sufrir por algo que no debía de importarte. Por eso no te dije nada._

_También, gracias por leerme el libro de mamá. Nunca pude terminar de leerlo por culpa de mi enfermedad, siempre me quedé en la mitad. Pero gracias a ti, pude "leer" un poco más. Tal vez no llegásemos al final, pero aún así, gracias. Tú fuiste la luz que iluminó mi camino durante toda esta oscuridad._

_Y por eso te quiero decir algo que me guardé todo este tiempo, desde que nos conocimos aquella vez. Te amo. Te amé, te amo, y te seguiré amando, a pesar de que nunca vi tu rostro, a pesar de que nunca logré ver tu sonrisa… te amo…_

_Gracias por todo, mi luminosa estrella roja…"_

Cuando terminé de leer, el tren paró en la estación.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo en dirección hacia el cementerio. Llegué a este en tiempo record, pero me tardé buscando la tumba que quería. Cuando al fin al encontré, sonreí y deposité una rosa roja que le había comprado a una señora en la entrada. Sonreí y me senté frente a la blanca lápida de mármol.

- Hola – susurré sin esperar respuesta.

Una brisa fresca alborotó mis cabellos.

- Acabo de terminar de leer tu carta y… sé que será muy tardé para decírtelo, pero… yo también te amo, a pesar de que nunca viste mi rostro o mi sonrisa – murmuré –. Fui un tonto al no decírtelo antes, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento… pero ya nada se puede hacer… aunque eso sí, aun pienso mantener mi promesa, ¿lo recuerdas? – le dije, mientras que sacaba el delgado libro de mi mochila.

Otra brisa golpeó mi cuerpo. Ignoré el frío que esta me produjo.

- Bien, comenzaré, ya sólo nos faltan unas cuantas hojas – dije contento.

"El pequeño niño siguió remando entre la infinita oscuridad del universo, ignorando todas las estrellas blancas y azules que brillaban a su lado.

Él solo quería una, la estrella roja de su hermana.

Pasó el tiempo y él llegó a perder no sólo el rumbo de su destino, sino también la cordura. Sabía que su hermana ya debía de estar muerta, pero él no se daba por vencido. Le llevaría esa estrella a como diera lugar, aún si para eso pasaban otros 5 años más.

Remó y remó, hasta que de pronto todas las estrellas desaparecieron y él se vio envuelto en una abrumadora oscuridad. Sin embargo, nunca paró, seguía allí, remando tanto como podía.

Pensó en darse por vencido y regresar, pero cuando recordaba la sonrisa de su pequeña hermana, una fuerza invisible lo impulsaba a seguir más y más allá, a pesar de que tenía miedo y de que ya estaba cansado.

Remó durante otros 5 años más, y al final, la vio.

Era un pequeño destello rojo. Demasiado pequeño, pero eso no le importó al niño. Llegó hasta ella y tocó las ondas color carmín que iluminaban la pequeña roca de color borgoña. Él niño sonrió y acurrucó contra su pecho aquel minúsculo punto de luz roja, la cual lograba iluminar por completo el universo, apagando las demás estrellas, incluso el mismísimo sol.

Él niño alzó la estrella y la apuntó en dirección a la Tierra.

- ¿Puedes verla, hermana? Esta es tu estrella, la eh encontrado sólo para ti, ella te guiará por siempre en esta imponente oscuridad…

Fin"

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
